


Steve and Bucky's Super Backyard Barbecue, and the Chaos Which Ensues

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is mostly for me because i needed it, this isn't post civil war so no spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had been frozen for a hot minute, and he can't remember the last time he had a good, grilled burger. He also needed to debut his return to the world of the living. So he decided to combine these two necessary actions into one very simple plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and Bucky's Super Backyard Barbecue, and the Chaos Which Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new here and there's probably some timeline errors and stuff but idk i needed this for meself...pls enjoy...idk how long this will be either just bear with me

“You are very cordially invited to Steve and Bucky’s Super Backyard Barbecue.” Steve slowly lowered the card to the table and looked at Bucky, who was sitting across from him shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.  
“Yeah,” he said, almost stabbing himself in the tongue with his fork. “It’s super because we’re…superheroes.”  
Steve chuckled. “What’s that?” he asked, while pointing at a tiny clip art illustration of a tubby man barbecuing on the front of the card.  
“Clip art. Found it in Microsoft 2005.”  
“Please let me make the cards, though. At least let me illustrate them.”  
Over the rim of his coffee mug, Bucky peered at Steve. He liked the clip art. It was amazing — not only could you contact people in Japan in less than five seconds, you could also get weird little cartoons and put them anywhere you wanted! Including on these awesome invitations.  
Bucky placed his cup next to his plate and pursed his lips. “But I like this little guy. A small metal clip inside the computer helped me get it. I spent very long on these invitations.  
He also had spent about three hours on Pintrest, but he wouldn’t tell Steve that.  
Steve can’t help but roll his eyes, but he still smiled. “You really want to have a barbecue?”  
Bucky nodded, and took a sip of his coffee. After he got out of the freezer, he had spent months in rehab trying to readjust to the world. The only person he responded to for a week was Steve, which he figured was pretty gay. Those lost months felt like a bruise, because he’d rather had been with SHIELD. (and Steve and some dogs in a nice house in Virginia, outside D.C., where the front windows let in beautiful Southern light. Jesus, he’s acting gay again.). Getting back into the world had been interesting. Everything was shiny and new in the future. And Bucky missed a good grillin’ so he decided on that to be his debut back to the future.   
Steve smiled and reached out to stroke Bucky’s face. “Well, I guess we should go pick up some propane later today. You gotta be prepared.” He winked.  
Bucky grinned back, how could he help himself not to? The missing years. The years he spent in Brooklyn, in a time where it was unthinkable for men to be with men, yet he felt this yearning deep down inside him for some skinny kid he ended up becoming best friends with. Bucky fidgeted with his wedding band. Both his and Steve’s were made from that adamantium-vibranium alloy, which Steven managed to finagle from the United States military, all because he wanted a ring to symbolize his unbreakable love for Bucky and vice versa. How gay. Gay was a word that Bucky loved using now, now that he could.   
“I am gay,” Bucky said, enunciating each word like he was just learning them, just speaking them for the first time.  
“I am bisexual,” Steve replied, smiling, because he knew what it was like to finally be safe enough to tell the truth about who you are.  
“Also,” Bucky began as he cleared the table. “I _am_ inviting everyone from SHIELD, yes everyone, and we are all going to be merry.”  
Steve finished his coffee and said, “I’m _always_ pleasant.” He rose to help Bucky with the dishes, a routine they’ve kept up most mornings because Bucky wants the house to be picture-perfect, like Better Homes and Gardens perfect. “Will there be alcohol?”  
“I would love to keep liquor away from most of SHIELD,” Bucky retorted. “And not even just Bruce and Tony. I mean… Fury. He gets funny when he’s drunk.”   
The other man turned away to hid his smirk at Bucky’s assessment. The last time they were around a drunk Fury, he’d challenged them both to a dance competition. He won, although Steve was at least faster.   
“Get dressed, cowboy,” Bucky grinned, smacking Steve’s ass before taking off for the stairs.  
“That was your metal arm!” Steve yelped. “That hurt!”  
Bucky’s voice carried down the stairs, “Well, what are you gonna do about it big boy?”  
Steve snorted a laugh and dashed upstairs after him.  
“You know what’s really great?” Bucky was standing in the bathroom naked, with the door open as he started the shower.  
Holy shit. Steve looked at him as though he was taking his body like he did that first time. Marveling. Their first time, Steve bent over the back of the couch because Bucky was bossy, and Bucky couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom because that was all the way up those _stairs_ , on the second floor of the townhouse that SHIELD gave him to stay in. Bucky, though the fingers of his real hand put temporary bruises on Steve’s shoulder where he had gripped him, was surprisingly tender, kissing down the curve of Steve’s back and whispering things he had never had the guts to say.  
And for someone at first so confused by the gay progress, he was really in control that time.   
But Steve stared at Bucky, whose back was to him, and looked at his dimples above that sweet ass. Boy, Steve was gone for this man, who looked over his shoulder and said, “Whatcha gonna do about it?”   
Mocking. Steve bit his lip and tilted his head. “This,” he replied happily, before surging forward and pinning Bucky against the wall. He was already hard through his pajama pants, rubbing on Bucky’s ass.   
Bucky’s face was pressed against the tile of the shower wall. “Renting to superheroes must suck,” he muttered.  
“Snarky, aren’t you?” Steve bit Bucky’s neck, and figured he better do this fast so they can get to the hardware at a reasonable time. 

_________________________________

They arrived at their local Ace Hardware about an hour later. Bucky complained that Captain America had become Captain Premature Ejaculation, but Steve only rolled his eyes and laughed.   
“We gotta do a lot today to prepare for the weekend,” Steve had told him. “Sometimes, you gotta wait for the good things.”  
“Tootin’ your own horn Cap.”  
“How can I help myself? Anyway, we also have to get grout to repair where you broke the tile.”  
“You were the one that slammed me!”  
Once again Steve laughed. It was funny — when they were kids, Bucky was always the one who had won in their play fights. He was tender too, knowing that a punch too hard could result in Steve being laid up for a week. But Bucky still put him in a variety of headlocks, as well as pinning him to the ground, which in retrospect seems very homoerotic. The pinning, not the headlocks. Now, post-serum and in the alien 21st century, Steve usually had the upper hand.  
“You have a hard head,” Steve giggled as he put on his turn signal, and pulled into the Ace parking lot.   
“Pot calling the kettle black, I see.”   
Looking over at Bucky after he parked the car made Steve’s heart jump in his throat. Bucky’s brown hair fell across his bright blue eyes, and Steve gently brushed the hair aside. They kissed, a chaste kiss that made Steve burn with love from his head to his toes. But it was ecstatic.   
“Jesus, Steve, I thought we had things to do,” Bucky snapped, but he was smiling. During work, or away from Steve, Bucky grew cold. All that time trapped in ice affected him in ways beyond physical. But Steve…Steve saved him. Turned him into liquid gold with just a touch. He felt like all the good feelings in this world, like hot chocolate on a snowy day or speckles of sunlight coming down through the trees. Steve saved him, saved him in so many ways.   
“Hey!” A muffled voice from outside interrupted their moment, and the two men turned in their seats to see a very sweaty, very dirty Tony Stark standing in front of the car. “You two lover boys done macking on each other?”  
Steve rolled his eyes so hard it hurt but got out of the car anyway.  
Tony Stark was shorter than both Steve and Bucky, which gave him the tiniest Napoleon complex. Yet, despite his normal man stature, he usually commanded most of the attention in the room. Because he was loud. And crass. And, unfortunately, very eloquent even with all the cursing and sexual remarks. He clasped Steve’s shoulder and pulled him in.  
“How’s his arm?” Stark whispered to Steve.  
Steve just nodded in reply and that seemed to satisfy Stark, who grunted, self-satisfied with his handiwork.   
“C’mon, lover boys,” Bucky teased as he pushed past them. “Gotta get some grout since Steve broke the shower wall.”


End file.
